Love Doth Conquer All
by mr.costley
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Sakura and then goes over to Naruto's house. Fluffy oneshot SasuSaku NaruSasu.


Love Doth Conquer All.

'love doth conquer all…who ever made that up was bullshitting everyone' I thought as I half- heartedly listened to my girlfriend, Sakura, yell at me for no reason…again "Are you even listening to me Sasuke!" she asked/screeched. I simply replied with an "hn" a sign that I was barely paying attention to her. She then walked up to me and punched me in the arm 'note to self…find a lover that doesn't know Mui Thai' "Sakura…your yelling at me because I picked a flower." I calmly stated. "You didn't pick my favorite flower though." she retorted.

"We've only been going out for a week and a half so I barely know anything about you." I stated matter-of-factly because I was getting tired of consistently arguing with her. "But you're supposed to know…besides I know everything about you." she said non-chalantly. 'Well that isn't stalker like at all' I thought while visibly shuddering and saying "Well excuse me for not being the prince charming you thought me to be." She said nothing as she, again, came up to punch me but instead of going in to punch me in the arm she tried to punch me in the face but I caught her fist mid-punch. 'Thank god for judo' I thought as I said, in the cold and calculating voice that drove many away from me in the past "Look were obviously not compatible so I'm ending this relationship Sakura…and if you try to follow me I will not hesitate to file a restraining order on you".

I then dropped her fist and watched her slowly lower her arm and I saw her turn away from me and she started to walk away from me. I sighed and she froze thinking that I would walk over to her begging for her to forgive me but I did the exact opposite of what she was thinking…I turned away from her, sighed again, and then walked in the opposite direction she was walking. 'well it was nice dating her but she was kind of insane… so who should I listen to' I thought as I put my headphones on and after that task was done I turned my IPod on then scrolled through the artists as I named every one of them in my mind 'Disturbed, Skillet, Kittie, Iron Maiden, Dark Tranquility, I Fought a Bear Once, or… Alesana'. I then put all of Alesana's song I have on shuffle and it started out with their song _ANNABEL_ 'how ironic…a song about how a wife kills her husband after he went insane' I thought as I walked through the neighborhood noticing the buildings and noticing a sense of déjà vu and friendliness creeping over me. 'Oh yeah this is where Naruto lives speaking of… I need to give him the homework he missed' I thought as I saw his house across the street.

I paused the song that was on and I put my headphones around my neck and I then looked up and down the street I was about to walk across and since there were no cars coming I did walk across. I walked up to his house and knocked only to have it be opened by Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother. Now Kyuubi was the type of person that Brittany Spears was thinking about when she created the song Womanizer. He had straight blood red hair that went down to the middle of his back and eyes so golden that you would swear on your mother's grave that they were made of solid gold. "What's up Sasu?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. 'I hate that nickname with a passion' I thought while saying "Nothing much I just came to give Naruto his homework and speaking of… when will he be back in school?" I inquired.

"Well he'll be back by Monday but got better almost right after he got home." He stated with a sigh. "Well that's good I was starting to miss him." I said. "SO…you two are a couple now? I thought you were with Sakura?" he asked jokingly. I sighed "I broke it off with her but she was kind of getting on my last nerve." I said trying to defend myself. "Well she was kind of crazy so you do have some right to break up with her I guess." He said with a shrug. I then muttered "Not to mention stalkerish." while visibly shuddering. "You said it not me." He said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway can I give him his homework now?" I asked. He then replied with "sure come on in man he's in his room playing his Xbox." "Alrighty then I'll talk to you later Kyuubi" I said as I walked up the stairs up to Johnny's room. As I walked up the stairs I could practically feel the shrug that Kyuubi had given me. As I got to the door to Naruto's room I noticed that there were sounds of guns being shot and people dying 'He's lucky that his brother works at Microsoft' I thought while knocking on his door. I then heard an abrupt stop to the slaughter that was occurring as I heard a "come in" through the door.

As I walked in I asked "What's up man?" and, as usual, he replied with "nothing much. What's up with you?" and as usual I replied with a "Same I got the homework you missed." I was then replied with his nervous laughing and him saying "thanks I'm not doing so well in Kakashi's class already and I don't want to fall behind anymore." "Don't mention it man" I replied while looking at his T.V. "MW3?" I asked 'that game isn't supposed to come out for a week' I thought. "Yep...tad bit envious are we?" he said smugly. "Well I got Uncharted Three so... not really." I said just as smugly as he did all the while watching his jaw drop.

He then shut his jaw and practically yelled "Dude that game isn't supposed to come out for a month!" "Hey quiet down up there!" we heard from down stairs. "Sorry!" we both yelled simultaneously. We then both looked at each other. The embarrassment was evident on his face as it was on mine but the type of embarrassment was somehow differ

rent it was one of a person when they looked upon another person they had a crush on type of embarrassment. "Dude is there something your hiding from me?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

He then sighed as if he was about to get something big off his chest and he stated, with apparent nervousness "look man... it's just that...I've had a crush on you for some time now and Debating whether or not to ask you out was eating away at me and if you don't want to then that's fine but at least still be friends with me ok?" I was shocked 'my best friend has a crush on me?' I asked myself as I processed the words that had come from his mouth and after what had seemed to be hours passed by I said" "Dude.. I'm hurt because you asked that question of course I would be your friend still but that's not it...How long have you had a crush on me?" I asked.

After what had seemed to be hours I got an answer. "For awhile now and as I said these emotions had been eating away at me so...yeah." I then heard him sigh the longest sigh I've ever heard in my life and I then said "well … I guess I could try going out with you." And almost was instantly replied with "well that's okay I understand just please ge- wait what?" he said as if he just heard what I said. "I said that I would go out with you" I said looking at him with a sincere look and I swear when he saw the look I had given him he looked like a little kid in a candy store and all I saw was him running to me and then while he was getting me into a hug all I heard was him saying "THANK YOU!"

It's as if for that moment all I could sense was him. The sight of his Sun Blond hair, the smell of his body wash, the sound of him breathing and the feel of him hugging me. I then melted into the hug he was giving me and to me all that mattered to me was him. We then heard a cough coming from the door and we jumped apart and we simultaneously looked at the door only to see Kyuubi and my older brother, Itachi, looking at us and they both said "so I can guess that you're not going to be at home tomorrow?" We then looked at each other and we then looked at them while saying "yep!"

**Six years later**

Well here we were, Naruto and I, in our sophomore, going on junior, year of college we had the same dorm room and we both had many common interests but we had chosen different career paths. He had chosen to become a writer while I had chosen to become a chemist. We had many good times and in the past and he had some bad but in the end we were still together to this day so you could say that we were meant for each other. And since it was summer we decided to go to a little log cabin by a lake we found and bought during our senior year in high school. We swam, we ate, and we chilled among other things. Currently we were watching the sun set upon the lake.

Said ball of fire was casting its golden rays upon the lake causing the water to sparkle with the brilliance of diamonds. As we looked upon the beauty of the lake I saw Naruto put his hand in his pocket grab something and then let go of whatever it was "Got something on your mind that has something to do with whatever is in your pocket?" I asked curiously while still looking at the lake."You could say that." He replied. He then sighed and got up I then looked up at him and also got up and after I was up and looking him in the eye I said "seriously is something wrong?" I asked wondering if he was alright. He then nervously chuckled and said "you know I haven't been this nervous since I first asked you out."

Before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about he pulled out the thing he grabbed in his pocket earlier and he then got down on one knee and held out a small blue velvet box he then opened the box to reveal a thick golden band with a onyx gemstone set within a clasp on top of the ring. "Sasuke I have been thinking about this moment for the longest time now and now I can ask you this...Will you marry me?" I was speechless no amount of words could describe the sheer amount of joy I felt and within moments I was saying/yelling "Yes!" I than walked the few steps to him and got down on my knees and I began to kiss him and he kissed back as the final rays of sunlight went beyond the horizon. 'Is this the end?' I asked myself. I then answered myself with 'No this is only the beginning.' I then heard him say the very same words that had lead me to him "Love doth conquer all."

The End.

AN: i hope that all you readers like this story. and i was wondering...do you guys like this writing style better? wether or not you do please review.


End file.
